1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle wheel and, more particularly, to a bicycle wheel without an inner tire.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle wheel in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7-10 comprises a wheel rim 50 having an outer wall formed with an opening 54 which has two opposite sidewalls each having a distal end formed with a resting edge 53 and an inner wall having an outer rim and an inner rim each formed with a plurality of fixing holes 51 for fixing a plurality of spokes 52, a lining 60 mounted in the opening 54 of the wheel rim 50 and having a face formed with two protrusions 61, and a tire 70 mounted on the wheel rim 50 and having two opposite distal ends each formed with a protruding lip 71 rested on the lining 60 and located between the respective resting edge 53 of the wheel rim 50 and the respective protrusion 61 of the lining 60.
As shown in FIG. 10, when the bicycle is ridden on a rugged road, a force is applied on the tire 70 so that the tire 70 is deformed and moved upward relative to the lining 60 and the wheel rim 50. At this time, the protruding lip 71 of the tire 70 is located between the respective resting edge 53 of the wheel rim 50 and the respective protrusion 61 of the lining 60, so that when the tire 70 is deformed and moved upward relative to the lining 60 and the wheel rim 50, the respective protrusion 61 of the lining 60 is driven by the protruding lip 71 of the tire 70, and the lining 60 is moved rightward and leftward relative to the wheel rim 50 to define a gap between the wheel rim 50 and the lining 60. Thus, the air contained in the tire 70 will leak from the fixing holes 51 of the wheel rim 50. In addition, when the tire 70 is deformed and moved relative to the wheel rim 50, the air contained in the tire 70 will leak from the gap between the protruding lip 71 of the tire 70 and the respective resting edge 53 of the wheel rim 50.